The Adventures Of Aron Night Blade The demons Among Him Full story 1
by David Owen
Summary: Aron a wolf killed by his father is sent to hell and is ordered by Lucifer to be a father to his son the antichrist. Join Aron as he undercovers the dark truth behind safe haven. who will Aron meet and who will he befriend, because in the city of safe haven, now one can be trusted. Not even the innocent. this book will go between the ratings of T to M,


Adventures of Aron Night Blade

The Demons among him

Written by: David Owen/co writer/editor: Dillon Warner

Safe haven and it creatures belong to Viv/Vivienne Medrano

Aron Night Blade/Victor keeshmere And Han's the Executioner,belong to David Owen.

Chapter 1 welcome to safe haven

As Aron came out of the realm of hell he found a slight change in the air it felt more cool and calm he looked around to see buildings and tall trees. Aron saw fog so he knew it was the morning Aron was glad he brung his jacket when he died as he looked he saw his father's gun tucked under his jacket in a leather holster and to see that the katana he brung strapped to his back over his letterman jacket. As Aron started walking down the sidewalk trying to find the house that laid Damian and his partner to which he is suspicious about due to the fact that Aron has never met him before. As Aron was walking he saw the house that laid the devil's son Aron knew that when he knocked on that door his life would change forever as he stood on the other

side of the road to the house Standing on the sidewalk in silence as the cool wind blows his fur thinking to himself "if only I didn't die or what if I had killed my father before he killed me".

As the thoughts ran through his head he found himself sitting and looking down at the ground while tears run down his cheek "Why?", he said with sadness and pain "If only I had a chance to save my mother." After that he got up and walked to the house with one thing on his mind to protect this kid and be a father to him a guardian angel someone he can look up to for advice or if was feeling down to cheer him up. As Aron went up the steps he took a small breath of air in and out watching his breath leave him in the wind Aron then raised his paw (knock) then another (knock) right after. Slowly he let down his paw and arm as he looked down he saw the doorknob turn slowly, as it was turning he saw the faint tint of yellow come into sight it was a dog a dog with big ears and a spiked red collar. The dog looked at Aron and said "Who are you and what do you want" Aron looked at the dog with no expression "I'm looking for a young boy named Damian do you know where he is" the yellow dog looked at Aron with a frown "No I don't and why would you care" Aron frowns at the yellow dog with anger "Well you got to know where he is, he does live here you know" the yellow dogs ears went up as his lips began to pucker out as he started to question himself "Bud..I don't know where he is h..he has been gone a day or so and i'm getting worried I don't know you and you don't know me but can y.. you help me".

Aron then knew his journey will begin he begin to stare into space as he reliesed that the yellow dog had to come he wasn't vary into bringing the yellow dog due to the fact that the dogs

Attitude is not very bright. The yellow dog stepped outside with a smile "So bud who are you becuase safe haven is a pretty small place and I have never seen you around and you don't look modernly dressed"Aron tried to grasp the concept of what that strange yellow dog said he knew that this was a different realm but not a different year. The strange yellow dog gazed him with a puppy dog look with his big blue eyes he wasn't impressed by the look at all due to the fact that he wasn't in the mood to play around at that time he was on a mission to find this boy and to see what's up with place called safe haven. Aron looked at the dog and said "look come walk with me let's go find this kid" as Aron and the strange yellow dog was walking down the sidewalk heading into town he was starting to like this dog he felt that this dog could be a good friend to him and a good partner. Aron stared at the yellow dog looking at every detail from his feet to his head his short tail to his big floppy ears he found himself wanting to touch the ears but stopped that thought when it came to his head "So what is your name I didn't catch it at all when we met" the yellow dog looked at him with a smile "My name is Rusty sorry if I came on the wrong foot i'm just not happy when people wake me up" Aron smiled "I understand i'm not the most happy guy on the block when someone wakes me up on a sunday like this but thank you for walking with me I need the company I get really lonely when i'm by myself a lot.

Rusty smiled at him "Well that is a first" Aron looked at him and squinted " What do you mean by that was a first" Rusty lifted up his eyebrows at him "Well most people don't really like me and most people don't say those things to me it's mostly OH GOD ITS HIM! OR WHY HIM!" Aron looked at him in sadness and grief for him "Well i'm sad that people treat you like that you seem like a good person unlike me" Rusty felt this weird sense that Aron was going to be a good friend to him or maybe not a friend but a mate because Autumn wasn't gay and Rusty had no chance of getting him maybe Aron was the one but then Aron stopped. "What is it Aron?" he looked at Rusty "Is that the boy over there on the bench" Rusty looks at Aron with a confused look "Which boy there's a bunch of people here" he looked at Rusty with a grin "The only one with just a shirt on that is red and black and the kid is floating off the ground" Rusty lowers his eyebrows "Ok you got me but hey at least I tried" Aron looked at Rusty with a glace of hope that he had some humor in him at least a personality which Aron liked he didn't want a friend to be dull and boring he wanted someone that he could enjoy being around. "So let's go get him shall we" Rusty said in a happy voice as he started to walk again Aron followed behind him with a smile as he walked with Rusty he felt a strange feeling in his head that it would not be easy getting this kid his stomach was feeling sick and his head was spinning with ideas that something was going to happen. As Aron and Rusty got closer to the kid he stopped in mid step he looked around to find the place empty Rusty looked back with a concerned face "Aron are you ok is there something wrong" he looked and replied with a "Yes" Aron knew something was up when he noticed the bush behind the tree that laid six feet from the bench had red glowing eyes in it he knew someone or something was watching the boy or watching him. As Aron was walking closer to the bench the looked at him and said "Hey how's it going my good friend I was expecting you to find me my name is Damian I am you new son I heard"

Chapter 2. The unholy stepson

While aron was looking into the boy's eyes his dark eyeballs with his bright red irises he looked like Aron but smaller and more red instead of black grey and white in his mind he knew he would have a great relationship with was also looking at Aron and inspecting him he thought Aron would be a awesome father to him unlike his actual father in hell which only really cared about himself and that stupid girl that he has to call mom. Damian smiled at Aron with happiness that he would have a father that would care for him like he always wanted as they both stared at each other the thought of that figure in the bush had gone away from Aron's mind. As Aron and Damian were talking Rusty stood away watching them he didn't want to interrupt them because they needed to talk he started staring at Aron thinking if he is the new step father of Damian he would half to stay at there place but where at Rusty thought his bed and blushed he said to himself (that would be ridiculous i'm not gay) knowing himself he was gay but didn't want anyone to know that he was so he kept the thought of him being straight. Rusty also thought he could sleep on the couch for awhile until they could clean out that one room on the second floor of the house that is completely filled with old boxes and clothes but that would take a while and rusty did not want to do that.

He looked at Aron sit down on the bench next to Damian getting into a more deeper conversation Rusty wanted to talk to Aron a little more because he seemed like a interesting person to talk to. "So Aron why did you sign up to be my dad" said Damian "Well I died due to my father and before he killed me I went on a murder spree and because of that I went to hell but you already know that and when I died I made a deal with you real father to be a dad to you and to protect you" Damian stared at Aron with a smile and hugged him "Thank you Aron" Damian said with a soft voice. Aron didn't know what to do so Aron just put his arm around Damian and smiled he never felt this way before he felt his stomach tingle with joy he took his arm off of Damian "Ok bud let's go home" as Aron and Damian got off the bench they saw Rusty waiting on them with a smile "So you guys done!" Rusty said in a happy voice "Yes we are done so let's get home" Aron said. As they were walking down the road Aron has this thought of the thing in that bush he saw next to that tree next to damian he knew that figure was not friendly at all due to the glow of its eyes he knew it was demon when he saw it. All the sudden Aron felt something watching him from behind he turned quickly to see a dark grey figure with a big thick coat on he looked at it for awhile to see who it was he saw that it had the same eyes the creature had in that look at Damian and Rusty and yelled "Stop" they both looked back to see why he said that Aron said "There has been this guy following us around and we're going to go see him" as he turned around the figure was gone like he vanished from thin air he was confused but also scared to think that this thing is stalking them. Aron looked at Damian and Rusty and said "Ok let's go home because I don't really want to see that guy or thing again" as they were walking up onto the porch Aron felt at home like he belonged there.

Rusty opened the door the smell of vanilla went past Aron's nose as he stepped in the house he found that the house was bigger on the inside then what it looked on the outside most of the things in the house where the couch and the the bar and next to the bar was the kitchen beside the kitchen down the hallway was the bathroom slash shower. But next to the door about five feet away was the stairs leading up to the the two bedrooms and the bathroom next to the main door to the master bedroom. aron walked up the stairs thinking there would be a room to sleep in because he was not feeling the couch at all he had slept on one for years before he decided to go try to kill his father which backfired on him real bad. There was a door next to the stairs it was Damians room he knew because the was a bunch of band posters and other things on there the next door was Rusty's room which was the master bedroom it was big it had a king bed with a huge closet and beside the bed on the right was a window Aron said to himself with a smile (I want this to be my room) Rusty walked behind him with a blank look on his face saying "Yah this is my room nothing special really i'm hardly in here" Aron responded with a weird look on his face "Dude this place is awesome what are you talking about I love this room it's so much bigger than the couch I slept on for years that's for sure". Rusty smiled with happiness that someone actually appreciated his home along with his room he thought to himself thinking ( if I can get him to stay in my room and to sleep with him I have him maybe I can tame him under my control to make him my mate) he smiled with a evil grin on his face. As Rusty was doing his evil planning to get Aron under his arm's Damian was down stairs digging through Arons stuff and he found a note in his bags of he was reading this he saw that Aron was not just volunteering for Damian but he sold his soul to satan stating that it was his job to be a father to him.

Damian had a shocked moment that his dad just left him in the dust like that he found himself getting angry with a upside down cross forming down his face in bright red his eyes getting darker. He stormed up the stairs and down to the room Aron and Rusty were staying he slammed open the door "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME DID MY DAD JUST LEAVE ME!" Aron looked at Damian with a blank look on his face "Damian calm down I can explain" Aron said with a blank look on his face still. Damian got more angry " EXPLAIN WHAT, THAT HE FUCKING LEFT ME IN THE DUST!" Rusty looked at Aron with fear in his eyes he started to shake because he had never seen Damian like this before "GOD DAMNIT ANSWER ME" Aron looked at Damian with a concerned look "Look Damian I know this is hard on you I understand"(he sits down next to him) "My father was a horrible person to me he was never there for me so I know how you feel bud I really do don't feel like you're not the only one. Damian looked at aron with a angered look on his face he knew Aron was only try to help but he wanted his dad dead for doing this to him *Aron hugs Damian tightly* "I know how it feels bud it sucks balls but that's life man and life's a horrible thing that we half to go through" *Damian starts to cry as a tear runs down his cheek* "It's ok i'm here for you man anything you need come and get me all you half to do is come get me don't be afraid to ask I know it's weird but that's all you half to do". Damian smiled at him and hugged him back "You really mean that Aron" Damian said "Yes I do bud always" *Aron got up* "So guys where am I going to sleep really I have been wanting to ask that for awhile now"

Chapter 3 the demon's among Aron

During Arons speech about where he is going to sleep a loud knock happened at the door it startled Rusty and Damian jumped with a small and quick "What the hell" Aron knew this wasn't your normal day mailman nore your average let's talk about jesus person. As he went down the stairs he felt sick to his stomach as he approached the door he felt more sick and dizzy like he was about to get into a fight. He opened the door to see a fox wearing thick coat like the figure he saw spying on them while he was looking at the fox he said "Hello" the fox looked at Aron with red eyes and said "I don't want to be the guy to tell you this but watch your back Mr Night I know who you are and I know you and i'm watching you so don't do anything stupid kid" Aron was confused at the fox he didn't know what to all he did was nod his head ok and closed the door shut After that he went back upstairs had sat on the bed and stared at Rusty and Damian. Rusty looked at Aron and said "What's wrong bud are ok what happened did you get hurt" No I didn't get hurt I was just threatened by that thing that has been following us but other than that i'm fine" damian looked at Aron "The guy that has been following us his name is Victor Kashmere he was the son of the guy who use to run the russian mob at one point but now he runs the mob of russian demons along with the other many demon gangs that live here in safe haven" Aron was intrigued at Damian's knowledge of the gangs "So Damian what are the gangs of safe haven" Damian smiled with a grin showing his teeth "Well you got the nazi demon gang controlled by Han's the executioner and you have the russian mob but you already know about that and then you got the guardians of hell gang the good demons who have shit ton of powers that can kill and destroy anything and everything at all cost to protect the throne of hell and well that gang is new and well..your it's leader and where you gang" Aron jumped up out of the bed "HOLY SHIT REALLY" Damian smiles "Yes you are the guardian of hell surprising right well not really see your the only one in safe haven that has the same powers as my dad and that's a lot of shit man let me tell you it's too much for me"

Aron was surprised to hear this he didn't know all of this to be honest with himself he just knew he had to protect Damian that's all. Rusty looked at aron with a smile "so what about the sleeping arrangement" Aron got an idea in his head "Ah yes that let's get on that subject before we get anymore interruptions" Rusty smiles "well Aron you can sleep with me up here on the bed I mean no homo just I thought the bed up here with me would be more comfortable than the stupid couch down stairs" Aron smiles "That would be great man I would love I haven't had a bed in forever" Rusty smiled with a big grin and said to himself (Oh my god this is actually happening I finally got someone in bed with me this is so awesome) Aron smiled back and said to himself ( I think Rusty likes me but that is just stupid to think that I know he is not gay that would be ridiculous he looks like the guy he would get some girl when he could). The room went silent with smiles and long looks the room filled with happiness once again Aron felt a slight feeling of anger at that fox who threatened him like that he didn't know someone had enough guts to say something like that to him.

Aron was mad due to the fact that the fox took his sweet little time to follow him home and then to wait a little while to knock on the door to say watch you back. Aron got more angry at the fact that he did that to him he looked at Damian with a frown on his face "Where does Victor live" Aron said with a low growl Damian said "he lives near the park downtown why you ask" Aron responded with a smile "just wanted to know bud i will be right back" Aron got up and went down the stairs and down to the door his eyes getting darker his thoughts becoming more sinister he opened the door to the house and went outside to see that Victor was standing outside two blocks down the road from him he started to walk faster as his fur became darker with a taint of dark red as he was reaching Victor his claws became sharper as well as his thirst for reached victor and said in a growling howl "How dare you tell me what do do you russian FUCK" *pulls out gun and charges it* Victor looks at him with smile "Oh really now you stupid wolf don't do something you will regret man". Aron pulls the gun to Victor's head "Give me one reason why I should not blow your head off right now" Victor smiles "Well I have all the power in the world and you're not allowed to kill me due to we both gave are soul to the devil so we're like brothers man" Aron frowns even more with anger "What fucking brother says watch your back seems like you have an issue with me around here and if you do spit it out if not my gun will do the talking and if that doesn't work I will rip your head off with my bare hands i'm here to protect my son Damian i'm not here to fuck with you at all" Victor gets nerves "Look ok I was just saying to watch out because the nazi guy wants your son and wants you dead that's all" Aron looks at Victor "OH shit man sorry about that well I guess you not going to die today I guess...im really sorry man i'm just really stressed out right now and for you to do that is not a good idea" Victor was still nerves at Aron due to the fact that he just pointed a gun at him because he thought he said something the wrong way Victor then knew this Aron guy doesn't play around.

Aron knew Victor was going to do something stupid later on in his journey in safe haven so he made sure he wasn't playing around and that he was clear on the fact that he would kill him on the spot. Aron then said "Well since you cool with me I might as well part way because I just wanted let you know I thank you for telling me this nazi guy is wanting Damian because that is not ok we'll see you later I guess" Victor nodded ok then walked away. As Aron was walking in the house he found that Damian and Rusty were on the couch watching tv Aron looked at them and said "Well guys i'm going to get a shower" Rusty looked at him and said "OK" with a smile on his face like he was getting a shower Damian and Rusty started talking up a storm about him Damian looked at Rusty a smiled "You like him don't you~" Rusty gave a surprised look "What no I don't like him at all what are you talking about that's ridiculous" Damian smirked at Rusty "Dude really your lieing and I know you like him so don't try to hide it from me" Rusty replied "I'm not hiding anything man" Damian starts laughing Rusty "BULLSHIT dude you dig Aron and I know it you're so funny man you crack me up" Rusty gets upset "Ok you win I like him ok now leave me alone about it ok it was supposed to be a secret from you because I know who you are and I know you are going to do something that would jeopardize my cover of being straight and I know it to" Damian smiled "Look I won't do anything if you love him that much to think I will ruin it for you to look I like this guy to ok"

Chapter 4 An unlikely relationship

It was getting dark as Aron was taking his shower and Damian and Rusty were talking about how Rusty will get Aron to like him and all that. As Aron was getting out of the shower he remembers putting his stuff in the bedroom and all he wears to bed is his underwear and he forgot that he wasn't going to be alone in that bed. It was really obvious to him that just wearing his underwear in bed with another guy is really weird and awkward but he tried to think it would not be weird at all. He crawled into bed feeling the soft comforter on the bed the bed compressing down as his body laid down on it "Oh God i have never felt a bed this comfortable in forever it's like heaven but even better". He laid in that bed for some time trying not to fall asleep until he saw the door open with Rusty coming into the room "Hey bud you asleep yet"Rusty said with a smile while taking of his pants showing his heart boxers. Aron snickered at him knowing that he has never seen a guy with heart boxers on Rusty looked at him and said "What you got a problem with a guy who wears heart boxers well let me tell you something it is fancy and cool so in your face". Aron looked at rusty "No I just found it weird that's all" Rusty slipped in bed going under the covers Aron ignored the fact that two guy's where in the same bed together at the same time it made him blush knowing that he was gay and that Rusty did not know oh the irony he felt. Rusty started thinking in his head (If I can at least spoon him tonight that will the first step of a good relationship but that would be weird to do off the bat oh well he won't mind at all) He smiled with an evil grin. Aron turned around to see Rusty smiling at him with the look that you give to someone when you're about to do something dirty or naughty. Rusty looked into Arons black dead eyes and said "Hey man I thank you for not thinking i'm a bad person because a lot of people judge me on that and you're the first guy to not judge me on that and it makes me feel good inside that you are so nice to me. Aron blushed at him he started to feel butterflies in his stomach as Rusty was moving closer to him.

Rusty blushed as he said "Look man I don't tell a lot of people this but i'm gay and because of that I like you a lot and I just wanted to know if we can get closer". Aron's heart sunk in confusion he said to himself (Oh fuck..What do I do..I mean I like him too but I don't know about a relationship now. And he seems too good to be Aron think this is a hard question to ask myself but) "YES!"Aron said with joy. I saw you smiling at me and I was like this is the guy Rusty's tail started to wag as joy and happiness ran though his body. He grabbed Aron's arm and smiled "I love you~". Aron blushes looking down thinking to himself (How the hell did I just get a boyfriend this fucking fast I have only been here for one I love him for some reason he is just eye catching to me) Aron starts to stroke Rusty's arm. Rusty smiles with a slight blush "Aron will you do something for me if you can?" He looked at Rusty with a smile "Yah what is it bud~" "Hold still" Rusty said with a smile Rusty kisses Aron on the lips while putting his arms over him "Rusty" yes Aron "Don't tell Damian about this ok" Rusty smiled "He already knows i like you so your good" Aron looked at Rusty with a highbrow "Did you guys talk about it already i'm guessing. Rusty smirks "Yah we did when you were in the shower like an hour ago.

Aron got a surprised look "Ahh so you guys plane shit about me behind my back I see it's ok I don't really care because I know you guys won't do anything bad right" Rusty strokes Aron's face "Oh no we won't do anything like that babes trust me" Aron blushes "Did you just call me babes...That's uhm..Kinda hot" Rusty blushed "Yeah because you are right". "Well yeah man of course I am I love you as much as you love me" Rusty smiled and kissed Aron wrapping his body around him. While Aron and Rusty were getting intimate with each other Damian was in his room thinking about random things like his father leaving him and this new guy Aron and why he was here and where he came from. Damian did a lot of thinking at night since Rusty went to bed early because he either was tired or really angry at himself. Damian was jealous at Rusty because they made a bet about who would get a boyfriend first. Damian was getting tired by the second thinking about where Aron was from "I know what Aron could be from the 80's because the old black and white letterman jacket thing with dark jeans is so retro like who would wear that. It's like 2017 like what the hell that means he has been sixteen for ever like ages long. Or maybe longer than that. My dad must trained him or something to that extent. No wait I got it he died in the 80's then for the period that he wasn't alive he spent in hell then my dad said SCREW MY SON HE DOES NOT MATTER TO ME ANYMORE SO LET'S GIVE HIM ANOTHER FATHER INSTEAD". Damian laid on his bed for the remainder of the night Rusty and Aron were down at the kitchen drinking some beer talking about how Aron became to be a demon and all of that. For the most part Aron really didn't have that much company around to talk to so this was really fun to do. And same with rusty he was usually sitting around thinking about how bad his life was and that it would never get better kinda like one of those bad movie plots were nothing happens in the movie but bad sex scenes and a lot of crying and pointless drama that doesn't make any sense to the story whatsoever.

"So Aron where are you from my I ask?" Aron smiled "I'm from Neon City California it's is a nice place full of palm tree's and nice cars and other stuff" Rusty looked at Aron with a shocked look on his face "Dude are you from the human realm because that place is crazy" Aron smiles "No i'm from the opposite realm from the human I live in a realm like this one but more different" Rusty raised his eyebrow "How?" "Because instead of human's its animal's that is why" Aron said smiling. Rusty's face lit up "OH ok now I get it" Rusty winks and snaps his fingers "I got you" Aron smiles "You're a funny guy let me tell you the heart boxers to the mr cool thing I like that" Aron started laughing but he was interrupted by a loud noise coming from outside the house. "Was that you" Rusty said with a low voice " "Uhm no that was not me" Aron and Rusty both looked at each other with concerned faces about the noise they heard it sounded like a gunshot slash thunder or a portal from hell opening but he knew that wasn't the case because he had gone through on today and it sounds like woosh noise or something like that. Then it happened again it was so loud that Damian came out of his room "What the fuck was that" Damian said with a out of breath voice "Damian get back into your room now" Aron said with a demanding voice "Ugh why" Damian said "Because I said so now go" Aron said with a blank look of seriousness on his face.

Chapter 5 Han's The Executioner

Aron ran up stairs to grab his gear he had put on the floor near his bed after that he went back down the stairs to see the door open and Rusty gone. Aron ran to the door to see a black wolf with a old ww2 german ss officer uniform holding Rusty with a gun pointed at the back of his head. "Aron i have been looking for you I have heard lot's of good new's about you and I heard it was to good to be true so I just wanted to come down and see if it was" Aron's only instinct at that time was to protect Damian and now since Rusty was his new boyfriend he had to do the same for him. "Let him go Han's I know who you are and i'm not afraid to shed another demon's blood tonight either. They both stood in the lawn in front of the house looking at each other with eager eyes. Aron knew if this ass hole didn't not let Rusty go he would half to kill someone he started thinking of a strategy he saw two hinch men one on Han's left and one on the right he thought if he could kill both of them Han's would flew because then he knew that he would be screwed. Aron pulled his gun out from his jacket "Han's you have on last chance to give me the dog or there will be blood". His eyes getting darker as he said that his reaction time went berserk he could sense the slight breath of the goons in front of him he felt intense his body tightening as he was thinking the impossible. "Aron don't do anything you will regret because one wrong move and this dog is dead" Han's said with fear. Aron felt a black mass surround him as the world stopped a upside down cross forming over his head he felt he had to do it Aron with a loud deep voice yelled "LET HIM GO!". He drawed his gun and shot the goon on the left in the head the goon feel like a rock. Before Han's could react Aron took out his katana and lunged it into the second a loud growl he threw the goon away as far as he could he kicked Han's in the side of his rib cage. He grabbed Han's by the neck and threw him on the ground getting on top of him holding his neck. "What the hell do you not understand about let him go no your life is going to pay" The cross on his forehead getting reder.

Aron then puts the gun to Han's chin "STOP ARON STOP DON'T SHOOT" He saw Damian running out of the house Aron stopped and looked At Damian "What the hell are doing get back into the house" Aron said with a growl "Aron don't kill him if you do your done for my biological dad will kill you" Damian said with a out of breath voice "How is that so?" Aron said with a concerned look on his face "You're not the only one that has made a deal to my father" Aron looked at Han's "Your that one that went rogue you're like me but evil and only wants the throne" Arons heart sank as Han's tossed him across the yard with no effort at all Han's then stood up and said "Aron you are strong but not strong enough I will be seeing you soon ta ta" Aron was shocked to have come face to face with the one that almost killed satan himself but failed horribly to that. "Aron are you ok did he hurt you my love" Rusty said. "My love what the fuck is going on did I miss the news of this get together" Damian said with a shocked look on his face "Yes we are together the new gay couple of safe haven so what you like jack and that shit is incest" Rusty said with a grumpy look on his face.

Damian looked at Rusty with a faint look of disgust "Look ok I was joking around about that ok so don't take that seriously" Damian looked around after that and found the two dead goons on the ground watching the blood leaving the yard and going to the street. Damian grew sick to his stomach and threw up in his mouth a little bit "Are..are they de..dead" "Yes they are dead now take a long good look to bud because Aron did that for me and you so you can thank him for that" Rusty said with a frown look. Rusty felt sick to his stomach to see the mutilated bodies of the nazi's on the ground he found himself he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Aron so he keeped his composer out there in the yard looking into his eyes helping him get off the ground. After that horrible event Aron was confused about where he would put the bodies he thought of using that on spell to teleport the bodies to hell so he gave it a try. Speaking in tongues he said " Die hurst le compte!" as he did that he saw a portal open and the bodies disappear into the blackhole. Damian smiled and said "Wow how the hell did you know that one" Aron responded with a smile "I just know bub" Damian was surprised that Aron new that spell due to the fact that it was one of the only spells that took years to learn with that power he could jump between hell and safe haven really fast that means Aron has the same powers as Han's and my dad combined he whispered to himself (Oh god that means he is stronger than my dad which means that he could have killed Han's with no problem. But something stopped him I knew I said something to him but something else did but what did)

Aron went back inside the house and to the master bedroom to lay on the bed he sighed with boredom and looked at Rusty laying down next to him"Why do I half to kill I hate it I mean back when I was not a demon I killed a lot of people and I don't want to any more it hurts me" Rusty snuggles Aron "Babes look I don't know about you but you saved my life and because of that I need to do something in return" Aron looked at Rusty and cocked his eyebrow "Look man you don't need to repay me at all ok it's fine the only thing I need from you is nothing" Rusty smiled at him. Aron started to pet his face Rusty blushed "Look Aron you don't half to get intimate with me ok I understand how you feel. And also peting me gets me aroused so I recommend you to stop before I get sexual " Aron looked at him with a smile "Oh there will be no problem trust me" he leans over and get's on top of rusty. Rusty blushed harder "Aron what are you doing you don't half to if you don't want to I mean this is great in all" Aron interrupted him "Shhh just close your eyes and enjoy this moment I don't get to do this a lot" Aron started to pet Rusty's belly and he started to kiss him softly on the lip's Rusty grabbing him closer to him. Damian was in his room still sick to his stomach. Damian thought to himself (Why did he half to kill them he could have done something else like talk it out. But there is no way you can talk out something out like that) Damian felt that this Aron guy was going to be the new thing here in safe haven. Since he can match up to Victor and Han's which is a big deal to the people of safe haven because when you think of those two you run in fear due to their lack of mercy on the innocent They don't call Han's the executioner for no reason.

Chapter 6 Home Alone

Aron woke up in a cold sweat to find himself alone in bed he started looking around to hear nothing but silence he heard the ac kick on. He jumped a little hoping slightly off his bed he got up and went down stairs to the kitchen to see where everyone was. He saw that someone left out the juice and beer the juice was probably Damian's and the whisky was Rusty's because they were drinking that last night before that prick Han's thought would be badass and think he could scare me. As Aron was thinking about that he found a note saying " to Aron: me and Damian are at school. Today is the last day of school we hope your day today is awesome and safe don't get into any trouble love Rusty". Aron smiled and said to himself (Well I guess school is a thing here that sucks) he walked out on the porch to look out on the sun rise he sighed to think just one day ago he had been through so much just to end up as a demon wolf protecting this unholy prophet. He leaned on the rail looking into the distance of the city and the long deserted beach he saw no one in sight for miles probably because every was in school or work. He looked at the blue and orange sky and smiled "What a beautiful sight this is" he said with the crisp air hitting his fur moving it back and forth . Aron began to realize that his life meant to the people around him and that he can't just go places and cause trouble he also realized that Rusty really liked him and that he need to look after him kinda like a married couple but even though they're not married he still knew he had to protect and love him for who he is because that is what matters he thought. He went back inside feeling the nice warm air of the house going to the kitchen thinking about what he would have for breakfast that started looking in the cabinets trying to look for milk and cereal but instead he found some chips and some whisky. The whiskey had a note on it with really bad hand writing "Do not touch this drink this is my feel good sauce. Sincerely Rusty". Aron snickered with smile leaning back and forth almost stubbing his toe on the white wooden cabinet. He took the whiskey and poured it into a small clear glass with two cubes of ice. He took a long look at the drink thinking Rusty would not get mad at me for this I mean it's only a small glass of it so it won't hurt anything.

He takes a small drink of it and started coughing "ho..holy " he looked down at the ground thinking about what just happened his throat burning slowly from the liquor. He took another sip barring the burning sensation in his throat he sat on the bar stool next to him and poured more whisky into his glass. He took another drink getting more tipsy each sip he took "ok I think i have enough of this" he said looking at the bottle seeing that it was half empty. He got up and stumbled over the counter trying to grab the bottle he fell on the floor hitting his head on the white cabinet. He got up and felt his head then looked at his hand seeing blood on it "Are you fucking kidding me" he said with an upset voice. He grabbed the bottle and set it in the counter where he found it he closed the cabinet with blood running down his cheek he went to the bathroom next to the kitchen. He looked at the mirror seeing his dead eyes and the sulking frown on his drunk face he look down to see the white sink turning red as the blood dripped from his cheek. He turned the water on seeing the blood running down the sink as he started cleaning his wounded head. He sat in the bathroom for an hour sitting on toilet looking down holding his head thinking (Why the hell did I just do that).

After getting drunk and falling over Aron thought that drinking wasn't the smartest choice for breakfast but he knew the whiskey would find him somehow like it it usually does. It was weird not being at school since he use to go all the time. But then he thought it was a good thing because he hated going to school since half the kid's in his high school bullied him for being different and weird because he always sat by himself because he knew people would not talk to him. He got up of the toilet and went to the front door to go back outside to see that no one around the streets were abandoned and silent the trees were still. Aron started to get worried that something was about to happen to him so he went up and grabbed his gun and ran back down to the front porch. He looked around to find nothing but silence and the sudden draft of calm air gripping the gun in his hand tighter looking and walking around the porch. He didn't see anything strange but he felt like he was being watched again like when he was at the park the other day. Finding his way around the corner of the house he peaked and saw nothing as he expected. Most of his fears came from the fact that he hates being watched like some show animal not because of death. But he knew that even though he could not die death would still find him in the long run kinda like a game of cat and mouse. He looked up at the sky to see the dark storm clouds above him he didn't know that it would rain but it was a possibility knowing the gloomy vibe that this vast city slash countryside brung out of the shadows. He noticed that one you saw the dark side of things around safe haven it made him think that there was just more than demon gangs and trouble makers like there was a guy behind the whole thing. Aron tried to think about it but could not get it though his head so he just sat on the porch swing watching the rain slowly fall from the sky hearing the slight sound of thunder in the distance.

The rain was staying in its slow falling motion but the thunder was getting louder by the minute. Aron sat on the swing trying to stay awake because the sound of the storm was very soothing and comforting like a warm hug from a long lost family member. He sat thinking on the swing looking into the past on how his life was like in neon city. The vast colorful city of nice cars and buildings the long beach full of people and boats and the constant scare of drugs and death by gang members trying to kill each other for territory or more drugs. He missed walking on the beach when the sun is about to go down or going to the city's famous strip and seeing the colorful lights and hearing the sounds of laughter from the group of tourist walking and taking pictures. He sighed and said "If only I

I had stayed home killed my father when he walked in the door" but Aron knew that was impossible to do because time travel is impossible no demon or anything can do that. He sat still on the swing more than he expected due to his mind going a hundred miles an hour because of all shit he has gone through in the past couple days. Most of the things he was worried about at this point was disappointing Rusty and Damian dying under his arms from some careless mistake. He also wanted a good impression on the city and land of safe haven because a bad impression is bad on him and the people he meets. Aron got up and went inside to clean his guns but then he forgot that he didn't have anything to clean them with he said to himself "Dammit out of all things I didn't bring" he sighed with a slight look of disgust because he took his guns but no cleaner or cleaning materials. He said to himself " It's like bringing a boat with no paddles" He laughed at the fact of being so careless he said "OH WELL IT'S LIKE I DIDN'T NEED IT ANYWAY!".

Chapter 7 The Start Of Summer

After all that waiting and sitting on that white swinging porch swing Aron saw the two guys in his life that made him smile walking up the road talking to each other laughing pushing and shoving each other in a playful way. Aron saw that there was another person with them he looked all scratched up and beaten but he looked happy and cheerful which was weird because Aron has never saw someone smile and laugh after they look like they just got attacked by pack of demon sprites. The strange person walked up to Aron as Rusty and Damian went inside the house "Hello Aron i heard about you a lot by my cousin Damian oh and my name is Jack wells but you can call me Jack" Aron smiled at jack he took his hand out of his pocket and shook jack's hand. "Well jack my name is Aron you probably know who i am already but i'm going to put the cake on the icing for you. Well I come from a city in california called neon city which is out of this realm so yah and i'm also a demon but other than that i'm just your average day wolf living the dream" Jack smiled at Aron and blushed a little flattered by his kindness since every first impression of him is weird and awkward like now he has someone who accepts him for who he is. But this is an only first impression he thought to himself because as life goes on things can change just like that human did she was kind then everyone hated her because she is the new counselor and no one likes a counselor or when Hans came here he was so nice but something clicked in him to turn bad and no one knows why either he is kinda a urban legend now if you think about it. Jack stood there looking at Aron with a smile and then he thought something to ask him "Hey Aron uhm..can i ask you something?" Aron smiled "Yeah sure what is it man" Jack blushed "Do you know if Damian is gay or not" Jack said looking down rubbing his left was confused but he went on and said "Sure I guess I mean I don't know but I think he is I don't like asking those questions to him but yeah I think he is" Jack smiled "Ok then thank you sorry if that was awkward for you I just wanted to know" Aron knew he liked Damian which was strange since they were cousins but he didn't care because he doesn't have a morale on sexual limitations "No problem man see ya".

Watching the jackal walk away down the road he smiled because he knew he would see him a again because of Damian. While Aron was outside watching the sun slowly falling down after a long half drunk day but still half drunk even though it had worn off. Damian and Rusty were inside talking about the school day and how boring slash fun it was Damian looked at Rusty and said "Look ok school sucks i don't want to go back to that hell hole" Rusty laughed "But Damian you're a demon you should like a hell hole" Damian gave Rusty a blank look with a frown "Well you know what I mean so don't get sarcastic with me" Rusty was tempting on taking Damian back to school so he would not shut the hell up about because he was talking about it way too much. "I mean really i don't want to go back i'm so glad that kid started giving that one teacher some hell because god help me if he didn't do it I would" Rusty interrupted "Dude can you please stop saying you would beat up the teacher because we all know she could kick your ass" Damian looked at Rusty with a oh hell no look "WHAT! Dude she is like a hundred years old if i told her to act her age she would be dead right now and besides if I would kick her in her knees they would turn into dust"

Rusty tried to keep the talk serious but with Damian the most serious thing to him is to get a girl or boyfriend or even to get Aron to come to school with him so he can look cool or to get the babes as he called it. "Look Damian school is over so you don't half to worry about kicking a teacher in the knees it summer you can now sit back and relax because there is no school and work" Damian started thinking about Aron and what they will do together "But what about Aron will he...like do stuff with me or go out with us?" Rusty smiled at him "Yes he will don't worry trust me" Damian thought and said "And what about you will you come too". Rusty smiled "Look Damian were a family now so that means you will be included in every thing so no missing out never again..ok" Damian smiled and hugged Rusty tightly around the waist rubbing his head on his belly. Rusty felt happy in he sense that he felt more together with Damian like another father to him but he felt like the mom more than the father. He thought about it and it was weird because he was a man saying he felt like the mother but he knew he would be a dad if marriage became a thing but never will happen because safe haven is weird about that stuff and also iffy to because they're the only use to straight marriages and not gay. Aron came in looking at Damian and Rusty bonding with each other he stood and looked at them and said to himself (what the hell did I miss) he let the thought out of his head and went up stairs to go brush his teeth to get the whisky smell out of his breath so Rusty would not suspect him of drinking it because Aron didn't like to get into trouble unless he had to. As a kid Aron did the most stupid shit he could think of like jumping out of tree into a pile of leaves full of sticks or sneaking out of school to try to get his toy gun that his next door neighbor took from him because he shot his ugly ass car that was all rusted and stuff. But this was really stupid Rusty would find out anyway because you know the bottle was half empty and he was the only thing that could do that in the house at that time.

Aron then saw Rusty behind him smiling with the half bottle of whisky in his hand Aron stopped brushing his teeth. He thought to himself (OH SHIT OH SHIT how the hell did he find out) then Aron forgot the fucking half empty bottle he put in the wrong cabinet. Aron said to Rusty "Look I can explain ok" Rusty smiled "Dude its ok I knew you would find it and drink it and then get drunk as hell and put it into the wrong cabinet" Aron looked at him with a what the hell look "How the hell did you know that" Rusty smiled "Look I just know ok and also you leave a really bad trail to it was obvious" Aron with a blank look on his face said"Oh uhm….i'm sorry I was being stupid and whiskey gets the best of me" Rusty looked at Aron "Look man it's ok I understand I have the same issue to about drinking so you're good just next time ask because this isn't enough to keep me going" Aron had an idea pop in his head "Oh my I ask how the hell did you get that because you're only sixteen?" Rusty smiled "Ok you got me there we'll see Damian steals them from this guy and it's also legal to buy liquor in hell no matter how old you are" Aron raised his eyebrow "Really wow that's actually pretty cool so that means i can go to the bar right" Rusty smiled and patted Aron's back "Yes babes you can go to the bar because why the hell not" Aron looked back at him "You want to go some time" Rusty thought about it and said "Sure that sounds great but remember we have little man to take care of too" Aron smiled "Oh don't worry about Damian i wont let him leave my side i love that kid i really do" Rusty smiled "I love that kid to man".

Chapter 8 No Time For Sinner's

Damian was down stairs thinking about beating the living crap out of his teacher for no reason like the teacher is like some villain like that nazi named Han's, Damian thought of taking Aron out to that one restaurant where they sell nothing but chinese food and noodles. But Damian didn't know if he would like that or not because the only thing he knew is that he liked whisky, he went up to the bathroom seeing Aron and Rusty talking about random things, Damian looked at Aron and said "Hey big guy you want to get something to eat" Aron smiled "Sure where are we going exactly", Damian paused "We are going to go to this chinese place down the block". Aron knew he loved chinese food, "It's been so long since I have had it" he said to Damian, Damian smiled at him "So let's go then dude". Rusty smiles at Aron "Can I come too" Damian looks at Rusty with frown, "Oh I see this is going to be a you and him thing, ok I get it no biggie I will just stay here to keep an eye on things" Aron gives Rusty a hug and kiss goodby and they walk out the door. Rusty sat on the couch with the half bottle of whisky in his hands,he looked at it and said "Fuck it" he drinks the whole thing and lays his head on the white pillow of the couch. Damian looks at Aron and says "I see you and Rusty have a tight bond together, it's pretty cute seeing you too together" Aron looked at him with a smile slash frown "Yeah he is pretty cool to hang out with but he is way to friendly and it is to the point to where it's creepy, and when I first met him he already knew my name. Damian looked at the ground with a confused look on his face " Look it's been forever since him and autumn broke up and Rusty has tried to find someone and since o one seems to like him it's really hard to do so, and well you're the only person that actually gave him a chance". Aron smiled "Yeah he is pretty cool but I don't know how he knew my name when I first met him", Damian Smiled "Yeah I told him about you before you got here because you know the word spreads around pretty fast in hell" Aron was confused because he should have known about this, but then he is the son of the devil so anything could really happen to him without warning.

As They they were walking up to the noodle shop a white cat slash dog walked up to them, Damian paused and said "Oh god here we go" Aron looked at Damian and before he could say a word the white cat slash dog thing spoke to them " HELLO THERE SINNERS!, my name is leeson i'm part of a group called the SAVED! I see you to might be going somewhere to sin or something, but i'm here to stop that from happening" Leeson said with a creepy smile on his face, "uhm we are just going to the noodle shop next to the comic stand" Leeson interrupts Aron "COMICS..COMICS ARE SIN AND SHOULD NEVER BE LOOKED AT!", Aron looked at Damian with a concern face, Damian shrugged his shoulders at Aron and said "Don't worry he does this to everyone so don't feel special", Aron looked at Leeson and said "Look all we're doing is getting something to eat so calm down". Leeson looked at Aron with a smile "Can i ask you something" Aron looked at him and said "Sure go ahead" Leeson smiled with a big grin "DO YOU READ THE HOLY WORD OF THE LORD!" Aron face turned white as a clean napkin "Uhm no, and why do you ask"

"Because I can sense that you're a big time SINNER!, and because of that you need to be CLEANSED! and redeemed". Aron was not amused at Leeson at all due to the fact that he was already starting to piss him off with all of this holy word bull crap, Leeson smiled at Aron and gave him a little black book. Aron read the title of it and it said (The Holy Bible) Aron smiled At Leeson and said "I'm sorry bud but I can't take it", Leeson frowned at Aron and snapped at him saying " TAKE IT YOU SINNER FOR YOU ARE DIRTY AND NEED TO BE CLEAN!", Aron grew angry at him "Look Leeson take the book back ok and we won't have a problem" Lesson took the book away from him with a frown "Well fine then BURN in hell". Aron took the book from leeson and held it in his hand "The only thing that is going to be burning in hell is you if you don't shut you're mouth", the book caught on fire as he squeezed it in his hands Leeson watching as the bible slowly turned into ash as the orange fire surrounded it " WHA...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Leeson said in a panic like voice. Aron smiled with an evil grin showing all teeth. A red cross started to form and blood started coming from his nose, he looked at Leeson and said "This is what I think of you're little god you call savior" Aron said with a demonic growling voice. Leeson grew scared he started shaking "Wh.. are you?" Leeson said in a trembling voice. Aron smiled with a grin he drew his face closer to Lesson's looking into his eyes "I'm you're worst nightmare my good friend", Leeson goes to step back but he trips on his own feet falling on his butt, "Get away from me you monster" Lesson said with a frightful voice. Aron looked at Damian and said "Come on bud let's go I don't have time for sinners" Aron said looking at Leeson bald up on the ground holding a cross tightly to his chest shaking in fear. As they were walking to the noodle shop Damian looked at Aron and smiled and said That was pretty badass Aron I wasn't expecting that to happen at all, you truly are a demon" Aron smiled at Damian and said "Thank you bud, you truly are a great son of mine". Damian stopped and looked at Aron and hugged him, "Thank you, you are the best dad ever" Damian said with a soft voice.

As Damian and Aron approached the restaurant he got the faint smell of food, his stomach feeling the pain of not eating for several hours and the only thing he had to drink was the half of bottle of whisky, and that did not help his hunger it only made him more hungry and angry because he was hungry, they entered the restaurant and took a sit next to a window looking out into the plaza, a waiter approached them "Hello my name is beth how may I take you're order" Damian looks at Aron "um me and him will take the sweet and sour chicken with white rice" the waiter looked at them and said " you're drinks" Aron said "Sweet tea please, for both of us" The waiter looked at them and nodded ok. "Sweet tea really why that out of all the things you could had to pick sweet tea" Aron smiled "You will be fine it's good for you and it taste good, trust me you will like it". The waiter came by and gave them their food Damian and Aron looking at each other as they chowed down on chicken and rice, Aron really liked Damians choice to eat and because of he was more fond of Damian then he was when he first meet him, mostly because when he first met him he thought he was just a babbling trouble maker but he found Damian to just be a lost child who needs someone there for him, Aron took Damian's hand and held it Damian smiled with a grin on his face.

Chapter 9 Victor An Han's

"Victor don't tell me what to do we all know Aron is likely going to kill us even though how much we try" Victor looked at Han's with a angry squint in his eye "Look Han's if you would just listen for one second maybe you would understand" Han's sat back down in his chair propping his feet up on the desk, he looked at Victor with a blank look "Ok then tell me what we have already done or not done". Victor started pacing as he explained his idea "Ok so we tried the aggressive approach and that did not work because now two of you best goons are now dead, how about we try the nice approach" Han's looked at Victor with a frown "WE ALREADY DID THAT YOU DUMBASS!", Victor frowned "Then what do we do then do we just sit here and wait for change, no we don't we half to try something new and it might be hard but it will work ok, it might not be the best fucking idea but at least we give it a try" Han's nodded with a smile "Ok well lets try it then, tell me the game plan" Victor smiled "Well here it is, we leave him alone, we don't do anything to him that is are best plan". Han's got up out of his seat and started to walk behind Victor, Han's grabs Victor's neck and slammed him face first on the the table "THAT'S YOU'RE FUCKING PLAN, YOU IDIOT IF WE JUST LET HIM GO HE WILL KILL US, AND HE IS ALSO GETTING STRONGER BY THE MINUTE" Victor grunted trying to talk with the pressure of Han's paw pressing on the back of his neck. "Look it will work trust me, he seems to be busy with Damian and Rusty to much, I think he doesn't care about us it is our best bet just to let him be because if we just sit here and watch him maybe we can know his weaknesses or something" Victor was scared out of his mind he didn't know if Han's would kill him or not, all he knew is that Aron should be left alone because Victor liked the guy even though he was a bad guy.

Han's pressing on his neck tighter "Why is that a good plan, just to leave him be and do nothing is like saying you want to die, stupid fox you are." Victor grabbed Han's arm and threw him over the table, "Han's i'm not going to let you kill Aron think about you're actions if you kill Aron lucifer will kill us all think Han's think, get the fact that we cannot take over the throne". Han's got up after getting thrown on a table back first, he looked at Victor and said "You're right I don't know what I was thinking, i'm sorry about what I just did I was just angry about how Aron gets to be the good guy and not the bad". Victor frowned "You made yourself bad, you can't just be born a bad person you make yourself bad" Han's sat down on his chair near his desk and started shuffling the hitman contracts that were way overdue because he was to lazy to pay them. "Yeah I guess i was just meant to be the bad guy along with you, well I guess are meeting is over I will be seeing you in a couple of days I guess" Han's and Victor shake hands and Victor leaves through the front door of the mansion. As Victor was leaving he felt a sudden urge to help Aron because he didn't want to the bad guy anymore either, because being twenty one and having the power of a russian demon gang was way too much for him but he could not blow his cover though because if he did he would get executed by Han's himself if he told them how he really felt about all of this nonsense.

Han's sat in his chair sipping on his wine from the bottle because he thought it taste better straight from the bottle since he was too lazy to drink from a wine glass,this brung him back to a time when he was in war awaiting Hitler to give him the command to invade stalingrad, which was the worst choice he could have done or think of. Just being half drunk and trying to command a nazi army into enemy territory was hard enough without being half drunk and psychotic, he thought to himself that if Aron was as powerful as him or maybe even stronger, that he could get himself killed trying to kill that stupid wolf for some stupid throne. He thought about that subject for a while contemplating on if he should do it or not, because if he does do it it is going to be done in one goal because if not he might die in the process because if Aron finds out he will go after the person that is trying to take over the throne and it is told that he is the only one strong enough to kill Han's and lucifer because he is basicly lucifer in a nutshell. He said to himself out loud in rage "WHY CAN'T I BE RULER, HELL WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ARON, HE HAS TO DIE EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM DEAD HAHAHAHAHA!" Han's began to drool blood from his mouth, a pentagram forming below him as he started to float off the ground his eyes becoming red as his claws became sharper, his teeth starting to look like the blade on a switchblade knife,his thoughts became dark with death and nothing but death he looked down to see the picture of Aron on his desk he took it of the desk and burned it laughing "STUPID LITTLE WOLF, HE HAS TO GO JUST LIKE HIS MOM HAHAHAHA AND HIS LITTLE BOY DAMIAN TOO ALONG WITH HIS BITCH HAHAHA ALL OF THEM DEAD!" he said with a demonic voice. While Han's was going mental Victor was at his house thinking about Aron and what he was going to do about Han's hopefully kill him because Victor could not stand that psychotic nazi all he talked about is ruling hell which is not a special thing because it was a busy job and Han's was lazy so that could not work out because a busy job mixed with laziness is like a satanist going to a church of jesus christ it doesn't make any sense.

Victor got up and went to go grab a bottle of beer because he loved the taste unlike a nice glass of vodka but he thought to himself that this would work for now because the budget was tight because of weapons and also Han's and his greedy ass won't stop asking him for money either because he is always buying stuff like drugs weapons and other things for his own self "because that is the only thing he cares about all it is is ME ME ME, what about other people like you're goons or you're so called family that is dead". Victor slammed the fridge door closed in anger "UGH WHY CAN'T HE JUST GO AWAY" He sat down at the bar next to the sink looking at the beer with his paw over his head, he sighed with grief for himself for getting into the hitman business with Han's, it's because of his stupid father that he is in this business he felt that this was the only way to live but he knew there were other way to live like this was meant to be for him to go around killing people for money, he sighed again and said "and yet I call other people greedy but then I should be the one to be called greedy" he took a big swig from his beer drinking his bad choices away looking out the the window next to the sink looking into the crowded streets full of gang members and kids. Another thought ran through his head about his father and about how he never saw him, it was like a shadow memory to him like he never had a father, "Like most kids in this fucking hell hole" he took another swig of his beer completing it the second time after that he laid his head down on the counter and closed his eyes

Chapter 10 Between The Good And The Evil

As Aron stared into Damians eyes he thought of being a father to this kid was not going to a piece of chocolate cake, because having a father that was never there for him to teach him on how to be one was not helping the fact that he is now the father of the dark price which made him even more need of responsibility because the kid is a lot worse then some little wolf cub, (and there was doubt about that) he said to himself with a smile. He looked out the window to see a strange black shadow outside the restaurant staring at them, he looked at Damian and nodded his head to the left of him and said "Creepy guy twelve o'clock, you know him" Damian looked at him with a mouth full of chicken, then at the creepy guy then back at Aron swallowing his food and saying "Uhm that kinda looks like Han's". While Aron was seeing the Drunken evil that Han's was Victor was running to Han's house in haste due to the fact he just found out an idea that could be crucial in Aron's demise in order to get the throne. He reached Han's room seeing a sticky note on the desk where blood and old glass sweat residue where he would lay, the sticky note read saying (Victor im at the plaza taking care of what should have been done along time ago ). Victor looked at the paper in shock and said "I got to get to Han's before he does something stupid", Victor ran as fast as he could to the plaza thinking that this might be the thing that starts another gang battle between the good an the evil. Aron looked at the figure closely gripping his gun tightly, he looked at Damian and said "Ok we half to leave now" Damian looked at Aron with a frown "But i'm not done with my food yet come on, let a kid eat his chicken" "Damian i'm being serious man we half to go" Aron said with a scared look on his face. Aron was not in the mood for playing around because his life was on the line along with his son, he looked around to see the door he went out the door gripping Damians hand tightly like his mother's when she died he said to himself (I'm not letting you die on my watch)

Han's saw Aron walk out of the restaurant "ARON!, WE NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE MAN ON MAN TALK" Han's said with an evil smile Aron looked at Damian "Whatever happens run ok, run as fast a you fucking can until I come back to get you" Damian looked at Aron with sad face "What do you mean by that" Aron sighed " It means if he kills me, run" Damian looked at the ground with a blank look on his face thinking the worst possible thing he could think of at that point. As Aron an Damian approached Han's the world started to slow down for Aron again like when he accidentally killed that kid at his dad's work, or when he went full rampage on the hopeless goons back at his home. He stopped looking into the eyes of a Drunk German Shepherd he will do anything to kill him, Aron gripping Damian's hand along with his pistol and said "Look ass wipe I don't want to fight you ok, just leave me be because I Don't want to do this now" Han's smiled with an evil grin "Look, all I want is you kid, give him here and there will be no trouble" Han's said while pulling out his gun " Aron looked at Han's pull out his gun, he gripped Damian's hand tighter, the world going slow again sweat started to drip down his cheek as he started to think that shit was about to go down. The fur on the back of his neck started to tingle and his tail was still indicating that he was about to make a move if needed.

Aron looked at Han's and said "Han's don't do this, it's pointless man it wont matter in the future, and besides where both demons we need to reason" Han's looked at Aron with a frown "There is no need to reason Aron all I need is your kid and you and your bitch can be left in peace" Aron growled "Leave Rusty out of this he did nothing to you, and besides why do you care about him" Han's smiled "I don't but I know you do, and I also know that you love the boy too, so if you really love him give him here and you won't half to die ok" Aron gripped Damian closer to him "Over my dead body you nazi fuck" Aron pulled out his pistol gripping Damian closer to him looking at him making sure he was ok. Damian started to hold Aron around the waist thinking if he should run or not because he was scared out of his mind, because he has never been through this and because of that he just wanted to go home and hide under his bed, but he knew that Aron will not let him die. "Han's drop the gun ok don't be stupid, I don't want to fight you and I have already said it leave us alone man please, just not in front of the kid man" Han's started to pace because he was growing impatient with himself because he was getting tired of all of this bullshit that Aron was saying trying to stall him from doing what he came there to do, kill him and get the kid without Victor because all he would do is just stall him even more because all he would blab about is taking the nonviolent way out and he was not going to do that because to him violence was key to victory.

Han's pulled the chamber back on his gun and pointed it a Aron "Aron GIVE ME THE BOY OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Aron pulled Damian behind him shielding him from Han's, he pointed his gun at Han's. "Look Han's i'm not playing leave me alone I don't want this ok, not for me not for you and not for Damian" Han's growled "WELL IF YOU CARE ABOUT HIM GIVE HIM HERE!" Aron looked at Damian with a frightful look on his face then back at Han's "NEVER OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU PRICK" Aron aim his gun at Han's looking at the sights pointing at his head. "Han's I will kill you man back of please for the love of lucifer" they both stood there looking at each other with one thing on there mind, who ever makes the first move is the one who is dead Damian grabbing Aron tighter Damian looked at Aron and said "Aron?" Aron looked at him "What is it", "Are we going to die?", Aron looked at him "Never we will be ok just stay still and behind me" Aron put his hand on his shoulder. Hans got more angry "Ok you piece of shit I tried doing this the nice way and now since you are going to be a hard headed about it , i'm just going to chose for you how about that". Arons hand started to shake along with his gun but the he saw something in the distance running towards them with a gun, Han's started to squeeze the trigger of the gun aiming it at Arons head "Ok here we go 3!" as he was counting down time started to slow down once again "2!" Aron saw the figure come up behind Han's and point a gun at the back of his head.,Aron lowered his gun. The figure behind Han's clicked the hammer back on his gun and said "Drop the weapon asshole and let them go or I will paint this pavement with you blood" know one knew who the person was but they all knew it could not be a stranger, until he saw him then Aron said to himself with a smile (I knew he was a good guy)


End file.
